1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to communication systems and more particularly to communication systems for paging.
2. Description of Related Art
This section is a discussion intended to provide a better understanding of the disclosure herein, but makes no claim nor implies as to what is the relevant prior art for this disclosure.
With the advent of cellular communication technology, the use of paging systems and pager devices has virtually disappeared. Cellular phones have become a staple for communication systems in virtually all cultures and communities throughout the world. Similar to pagers a few decades ago, cellular phones are usually carried by their users virtually at all times. Thus, for the most part, one can simply dial the number of a cellular phone in order to contact its user. Pagers and Paging systems were part of relatively low complexity wireless systems when compared to cellular systems of today. While cellular wireless systems provide much more sophisticated services and features compared to paging systems, there is still a need for paging systems as many times cellular networks become temporarily nonoperational for a variety of reasons rendering cellular phones subscribed to such networks useless during such system outages.